


The Perfect Cure

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Best Friend Sungjin, College, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Misunderstanding, Music Major Wonpil, Psychology Major Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Wonpil always had a crush on Jae until they finally partnered in a project. The problem is Wonpil hiccups every time he sees Jae and there’s no way to focus on their project. So Jae tried to help him in many ways until they found that one perfect solution!
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Perfect Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back once again. I hope you guys will like this weird JaePil.

What does Wonpil even know about Psychology? He went to this university to study music. He shouldn’t really take a psychology class when he already know how busy his second year’s gonna be but the desperation to see the upper class man who had caught his attention last year won’t let him.

With clammed hands and tension on his body. He searched for the man who made his eyes gleam after being in the dark of not seeing his handsome face during school break.

His heart skips a beat, heat going straight to his flushed cheek after seeing the new blue hair color of his crush. He looked even more attractive compare to his blond hair last year— No. No. For sure he’ll be attractive in whatever hairstyle. Even if its his bedhead with him.. lying on his bed, smiling prettily on the early morning. Okay, he’s wheezing in the front door, blocking the other students to get in.

“Excuse..” The female student at the back trails off. He startles at the poking finger on his shoulder and immediately shifted his eyes to his surroundings just to find more students waiting for him to enter cause he is literally blocking the way.

“Sorry, I think my friend is looking for me..” The husky tone of someone so familiar found Wonpil’s relief. He lifted his eyes and it was his best friend, Sungjin, who immediately ushered him inside.

Wonpil chose to seat at the back where his crush can be on his eye line yet not noticeable from his crush’s eyes.

That’s right, he is not planning to associate himself with Jae (his crush’s name) while he is in this class. He just want to admire him happily and see him more without stalking him everyday unlike last year. And who knows, this crush will just end without him realizing.

But it doesn’t. Even in between of the semester.

“Okay class.. I will be picking your partners randomly so you may discuss the project before our class ends”

There is this thing we all call class cards in college and the professor started shuffling them as if she’s playing poker before she called out the names.

Wonpil simply hopes he would be doing the project with his best friend since he isn’t that close with everyone here as they only share this one class.

“Park Jaehyung.. and..” The professor called out before picking another card. “Kim.. Wonpil”

Sungjin’s mouth agape while Wonpil covered his in surprise as if he just won the lotto. They naturally whipped their heads to stare to each other with wide eyes. Frozen on their spot. Sending signals on their heads.

“ _Did I heard it, right?”_ Wonpil’s eyes widen as his pupils move up and down, left to right.

“ _Oh my.. yes! Shit! I can’t believe this!”_ Sungjin blinks up on him with a smile starting to draw on his lips.

“ _Am I really doing my project with Jae?!! Park Jaehyung my crush?!!”_ Wonpil kept staring and Sungjin only nods aggressively at him.

“Uhmm..” Jae hesitantly stoop close. Thinking he might be bothering the staring contest of the two.

Sungjin snaps out to his senses right away and looked to the taller with a bag on his shoulder, standing behind his best friend.

“Oh yeah, this is Wonpil. I’ll go ahead and find my partner..” Sungjin stood up to offer the space he left before he realized Wonpil is actually holding on so tightly on his shirt, suddenly dragging him down to his sit once again, surprising the two. Wonpil internally screams, asking his best friend not to leave him alone but Sungjin only slapped his hand away and stood right back once again.

“Take care of him..” He tap Jae’s shoulder and Jae unsurely nods at the weird dynamic of the two.

Once again, Wonpil feels like he’s gonna burst like a fireworks when the man of his dreams seated on the space his best friend left, looking like he is the most handsome man in this world. A model even in his regular pants and shirt. He is a perfect man from head to toe and he could’ve been a celebrity but here he is taking psychology, sitting right in front of Wonpil.

“Hey.. uhmm.. are you okay?” Jae hesitantly asked. Noticing the evident pink tint on his partner’s face and ears.

“I’m— *hick* *hick*” Wonpil covered his mouth in embarrassment when hiccups suddenly caught him.

Jae’s brows raised in surprise yet he then attentively pat his shoulder as if it would help however Wonpil flinched on the gesture which surprised the taller, surprising himself as well. There’s a disappointed gaze on Jae’s eyes when their eyes met. Immediately withdrawing his hand and rubbing it on his own like he is getting awkward or embarrassed on what he just did. That was what he learned on psychology and it made him guilty.

“Let’s individually study the project for now. If we can think of a topic, let’s discuss through text and talk about it again tomorrow if you have time. How’s that?” Jae suggested a few minutes later. Awkwardness or embarrassment is no longer evident on his eyes.

“Su— *hick* sure.. I’m— *hick* s— *hick* sor— *hick* sorry..”

“It’s really okay.. I don’t have a water to offer right now but you should drink a lot later, it really works when you have hiccups” Jae warmly smiles at him before he started reading on some materials he could use for the project.

And Wonpil thought he found a sweet angel who fell from the heaven. He studied the side profile of the handsome face before his hiccups began to overtake him again.

Now he can’t stop cursing in his head and luckily Sungjin threw him a bottle of water which made him a little better. When the class ended, it completely stopped. However, its already too late. Jae has just seen his worst from the first encounter.

“Why do you think I’m not obvious? Can’t you tell through my face? You’re a psychology major, you should know it better!” Wonpil scolds as they enter the comfort room and Sungjin sighed so deeply, not understanding the reason as to why he has to listen to his best friend’s scolding.

“I don’t know.. stop bothering me about your feelings.. that’s not my fault”

“Why is this not your fault?!” Wonpil gets even more frustrated for some reason although he knows it was his own fault to make such first impression in front of his crush.

“Did I told you to catch feelings? You should just focus on treating me my meals. If it wasn’t for me, you won’t be in our class. You’ve always been lucky, I— yah, are you even listening to me?” Wonpil looks like he is spacing out which made Sungjin upset however when he glances to where his best friend was actually staring at, he himself froze like how Wonpil is at the moment. 

“Jae.. sunbae-nim..” Wonpil trails off as he stare at his crush who just came out from the cubicle.

“Hi. Oh, don’t worry. I wasn’t eavesdropping” Jae rashly explains with a crooked smile in case they’d misunderstand. From the shocked look of Wonpil’s face he’s sure they don’t want to be heard of whatever secret they’re hiding. “Your hiccup.. it must be gone” He swiftly shifted the topic.

“Ah, y— *hick* *hick*” Wonpil’s eyes widen when hiccups suddenly came out of nowhere.

“Oh..” The smile on Jae’s lips faded. 

“Heol” Sungjin exclaims. “Don’t worry about him Jae, I’ll take care of him..” He says almost immediately, upon noticing another wave of embarrassment on his best friend’s face.

“Okay.. I’ll go ahead..” Is what Jae could only say as his eyes remain to Wonpil with concern before he left.

“I *hick* ruined *hick* m— *hick* my first *hick* impression. Now, this. My *hick* college *hick* life *hick* is *hick* over” Wonpil cries as Sungjin watch him with pity.

Wonpil takes a heavy step as he lead his feet to the library. His project partner a.k.a his ultimate crush has just texted him to meet at the library after their classes. Of course, he is in glee when his phone buzzed and Jae’s name with a red heart beside it appeared on the screen, like a boyfriend asking him on a date. But the events yesterday just ruined all of his imagination and he isn’t sure if he can even make a better impression after what happened. So the only thing he could do for sure is to at least do a good job on their project.

It wasn’t hard to find his crush on the library when his blue hair could easily reflect his eyes. Besides, there is no way people won’t take a second look on that face when he looks like someone who just came out from an advertisement.

In every step, his heart races even faster as if he’s about to jump on a cliff. He realized how his crush towards Jae wasn’t just as simple as it is. Instead, in the past months he had spent on the same class with him, he has seen his good nature and his humanity towards the people he is surrounded with. His passion for psychology truly moved Wonpil’s heart, hence, this kind of close interaction with the one he had a crush but never spoke with feels so new and strange at the same time. He could not even look in the eye without blushing or hiccuping. He is really worried same thing would happen today. As long as he doesn’t hiccup then it’ll be okay.

“Jae.. sunbae..” Wonpil softly calls with a crescent eyes and smile forming lips. However, when Jae turned to greet him and his beautiful perfect looks blinded the shorter, the hiccups began to hit him again.

“You hiccup a lot.. will you be okay to discuss the project today?” Jae worries.

Wonpil nods aggressively as he grab a sit beside the sunbae.

“Here..” Jae says as he reach out a bottle of water from his backpack.

“You *hick* didn’t *hick* have to *hick* *hick*”

“I bought that bottle of water thinking of you” He smiles. And Wonpil blushes so hard at the statement.

_Thinking of me? He was thinking of me? Why would he think of me? Is this destiny?_

“It was a good decision. I hope you get better“

_It might cure all of my stress and pain. How could there be a handsome, nice and considerate person existing in this world?_

“If it doesn’t work—“

“Are you an angel?” Wonpil admiringly asked without hiccuping for the first time which also stopped Jae from speaking.

“What?” A sweet airy chuckle from his crush resonated at the unexpected statement. And Wonpil’s heart almost swelled at the view however, his daydreaming comes to halt when he realized he just spoke what was on his mind.

“Oh.. ahmm.. *hick* *hick*”

Jae once again chuckles at his antics.

“Shhh..” The intimidating librarian with a sharp-like thick glasses glares at the two which made Jae purse his lips.

Once again, Wonpil wants to squeal at the cute appearance of his crush.

_So you can be cool and cute too. If you don’t stop, I might bite you._

Wonpil instead, bit his inner cheek and squishes his eyes shut to hide the admiration.

“We should start doing our project..” Jae leans in to whisper on his ear.

Wonpil’s eyes widen in surprise, he almost forgot to breathe. Ears then began to heat up from the action. And he thinks he is palpitating from the abnormal speed of his heart.

_Oh god, you’re unhealthy. You’re killing me._

The discussion ended well although his hiccup never stopped. Jae was actually very patient and a good listener. Wonpil thought, Jae might probably become the best psychologist in this world.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Jae is a perfect guy. Now can we stop talking about him?” Sungjin complains. It’s been an hour since Wonpil kept gushing about the same person and Sungin feels like his ear is about to bleed before their lunch at the cafeteria will end.

“Hyung! You’re the meanest person in this world”

Sungjin huffs at the accusation.

“After I made so much effort to find Jae’s schedule? After I let you in on the same class? After I helped you out on our assignments and quizzes? I’m mean?” Sungjin points out instead of actually asking.

Wonpil pouted and nibble on his food.

“I’m providing you lunch for the whole semester” He huffs.

“If you’re gonna keep up this attitude, Jae will never like you!”

“As if I’m gonna ask him out..”

“You’re not?”

“Are you crazy? Why would I? Like what I said, I’m keeping the water bottle he gave as a souvenir so Jae is like.. like an idol to me. I like him but that’s it! You shouldn’t touch beautiful creatures in this world”

“Are you sure about that? You’ll regret it. Your luck even brought Jae to you and your going to lose this chance? If I were you, I won’t. I only have this semester to be in the same class as him, why would I pretend I have no interest on him?”

“Do you like.. Jae?” Wonpil suspiciously stares at Sungjin.

“You must be crazy! No!” He incredulously denies.

Wonpil buries his face on his folded arms resting on the table before he turned to Sungjin and weakly respond.

“That’s right.. don’t like him. There’s already a lot of people who likes him. I can’t have more competition”

“What are you trying to imply?” Sungjin curiously asked.

“None! Nothing!” Wonpil slaps his best friend’s arm twice in annoyance which made Sungjin flinch in pain. “You are ruining my imaginations!” He tries to hit one last time however Sungjin’s hand blocks it right away, holding his wrist before Wonpil could pulls his own hands back. “I told you I just want to see him up close. You’re making it difficult for me..” Wonpil whines with a higher tone. Yet as he continue, his voice kept getting weaker from the deepest thoughts Sungjin is throwing at him.

“Think about it.. but not for long. This project isn’t gonna last forever.. also.. you’re my friend. I don’t wanna see you cry because you’ve broken your heart without being able to do anything”

Somehow his annoyance faded, his eyes began to glisten. Touched upon the words his best friend said.

“Park Sungjin” He cries. Hugging his bear best friend.

“Let me go.. you’re embarrassing..” Now, its Sungjin’s turn to swish Wonpil away from him.

Today, the project partners are hidden in between the shelves of the library. Seated on the wooden floor as they pile books on the floor and read more for reference of their project.

Somehow after the times Wonpil spent with Jae, he had learnt his crush has always been the reason why his hiccups won’t go away. There’s no cure for sure no matter how many bottles of water he bring with him each time they’re alone.

He knows it has been bothering Jae as well from the way he glances at Wonpil each time he hears him hiccup. Hence, he is worried, that the long patience Jae has provided him might get thinner and his crush will hate him for that.

But that doesn’t seem to be the case. Jae closes the book he is reading and faced Wonpil, taking the book he is reading away. The moment Wonpil glances to the beautiful sight, his hiccup started to get worse again.

_Why does he have to be so beautiful? This is a crime!_

“I have done research about first aid for hiccups. I remember, it says there that you have to hold your breathe and swallow three times. Would you like to do it?”

Wonpil of course nodded as if he is hypnotized by the warm and honey like voice and did the instructions. However, as he expected, it won’t work. As long as Jae is right in front of him, nothing will work.

“Hmm.. why is it like that?” Jae wonders.

“I *hick* told *hick* you.. no—*hick* nothing will *hick* work”

“I really want to help you out..” Jae sighs. “I also brought a paper bag. Another instructions says that you should breathe into a paper bag” He says with enthusiasm as he open his bag to search for the item.

Once again, Wonpil did the instruction yet its still the same. He’s just happy his crush is giving him more attention. Having hiccups sucks but if it’s the way to get some more attention from his crush, he’s just forever going to be thankful of this moment. He’s determined to take this sweet memory to his grave although it’s embarrassing to be such a bother right now.

“I wonder why it won’t work. I don’t wanna give up on it” Jae fisted which made Wonpil laugh at the cute burning determination. The contagious laughter also made Jae laugh.

“Who are these noisy people in the library?!” The librarian yells in anger after losing patience of the murmuring getting louder since earlier.

There are fewer people today as it is the weekend. They didn’t had much time to meet last week as they were occupied with other subjects they had to study. Now, the nerve wracking sound of the librarian’s heels made the two tremble in fear. The situation makes Wonpil‘s hiccup even more unstoppable than the usual. Their eyes widen at the realization of how loud his hiccups are and in any time they might be caught and get kicked out of the library when they aren’t finished of their research yet.

“Can *hick* you try *hick* *hick* try to *hick* startle *hick* me?” Wonpil suggests with so much urgency.

Jae’s brows knitted in question as he try to think of a possible way to startle Wonpil in this sacred library. Without any idea in his mind, he grabs the shorter on the empty corner of the library, hidden behind the books, with the hope of not getting kicked out on the library and pulled Wonpil into a sudden kiss. It wasn’t moving. Their lips are simply pressed together however it was enough to shut Wonpil’s unstoppable hiccups until the sound of the heels have gone away.

Jae then slowly pulled away however, the poor boy is frozen on his spot. Empty in thoughts. It is all silent now. And his hiccups stopped. It was a suggestion of a movie he watched last night, he wasn’t expecting it’ll actually work, but not definitely in this version.

“Hey, the librarian is gone..” Jae shakes his shoulder which then gained Wonpil back to his senses. “—and your hiccups stopped too.. it worked..” Jae says in small voice.

“Why..?” He breathes out when he realized he was actually not breathing even after everything, he blankly stares at Jae.

“I’m.. sorry..” Jae trails off as he try to comprehend the problem. “Are you mad? I’m sorry.. I couldn’t think of any solutions..”

Wonpil’s mind is still empty in thoughts and couldn’t understand what Jae is saying. All he knows is he‘s feeling weird in his body and he wants to get away from it.

“I’m sorry.. Can I go home?” He asked.

“Let’s talk about—“ Jae was about to stop him however the uneasy look on Wonpil’s eyes is making him worry. As if he doesn’t want to be in the same room together. “Okay.. but.. okay.. I’m really sorry” Jae hesitantly let him go.

Wonpil rans out of the library without his bag but only the phone on his pocket. The sky is gloomy and the rain is pouring hard as he call his best friend’s phone.

“Sungjin-ah, what should I do?” Wonpil cries on the other line.

“Why? What’s the problem?” It surprised Sungjin, thinking if his best friend is in trouble.

“I think.. Jae kissed me..” Wonpil breathes out as he touch his lips, walking anywhere his feet will take him.

“What? Are you serious? Congratulations!” Sungjin cheers at the other line in celebration. “But why does your voice sound like that?”

“I don’t..know.. I feel strange. I think my heart’s going to burst.. I feel hot in my cheek. Am I dying? Sungjin hyung” Wonpil is still crying without realizing that he is walking on the rain.

“Calm down. Where are you?”

“I’m.. I.. I don’t know. I’m at the university..”

“Okay, I’m coming.. meet me on your college.. okay?”

“Wonpil-ah..” He hears a call from behind, its not from Sungjin but it was enough to calm him down.

“Hyung.. Younghyun” He turns to them with a relief.

“Why are you wet?” Younghyun worries as he take a handkerchief on his pocket to wipe it on Wonpil’s face.

“Did something bad happened between you and Jae?” Sungjin asked as he stare at his wet best friend.

“Hyung.. help me..” Wonpil cries once again after seeing his best friend.

Younghyun and Sungjin decided to take Wonpil on their apartment to help him dry and change before he get sick. They let Wonpil sit in the middle of the two of them to figure what’s going on.

“Tell me what happened..” Sungjin asked.

Upon the conversation on the phone earlier, Younghyun seems to quite have a grasp of what Wonpil is having crisis with so instead of waiting for Wonpil to answer, he asked him a different one.

“You said you had a crush on Jae right? Do you know what happens after that stage?” Younghyun softly asked.

“Do you think I’ll be here if I know?!” Wonpil only replies with frustration.

“You’re in love Wonpil-ah.. that’s why you feel that way..” Younghyun faintly smiles.

“In.. love?”

“How did you feel when he kissed you? Did you want to kiss him again?”

“Again?”

“Do you want to hold his hand?”

“Jae sunbae? Why would I want to hold his hand? I shouldn’t even have kissed him.. that’s just wrong. I was only going to admire him from afar. This is all my fault”

“Do you think Jae likes you too?” Sungjin interrupts.

“Why would he? That’s a weird conclusion you got there..”

“Then.. how will you explain the kiss? Didn’t he kissed you.. or you..?” Sungjin trails off.

“Maybe it was my fault. I asked him to startle me and.. and he can’t think of any solution so he just did what he could do to help me. Right! Jae sunbae has a lot of care to the humanity and that’s why he did it to me. I’ll apologize to him..” Wonpil stood up from his seat and walked out of the apartment.

“Where are you going?!” Younghyun yells before Wonpil turned to look at him.

“I’ll talk to him.. I don’t want to be awkward with him. I only have this semester” He says with full determination before closing the door.

“I didn’t know Wonpil is this innocent..” Younghyun turns to Sungjin.

“He’s just unfamiliar of love..”

“That’s cute.. what will we do with Jae hyung?”

“I’ll talk to Wonpil later.. then if he’s still crying, I’ll talk to Jae. Maybe we can switch partners for the project..”

Younghyun nods in agreement of his boyfriend’s plan.

“Hello.. Jae sunbae..” Wonpil dials the phone number without hesitation and luckily, the sunbae quickly picked it up which relieved Wonpil as it could mean Jae doesn’t hate him.

“Wonpil-ah.. are you okay now?”

“I am.. Can I see you?”

“Sure”

In the cold and gloomy weather of the evening, the two sits face to face on the closest coffee shop from the university which may also be considered as the closest to their own apartments as well.

“Sunbae.. I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I hope it won’t become a hinder for us to finish our project” Wonpil says with his whole sincerity.

“I should be the one apologizing to you..”

“You don’t have to.. I know you didn’t mean what happened..”

“But I..” It‘s like Jae was about to say something so Wonpil was carefully paying attention to anything he had to say however Jae didn’t continued and Wonpil didn’t seemed to mind it either when Jae said “Yeah.. you’re right. I’m sorry”

“Are we good now?”

“Hmm..”

“Then.. I’ll pay for our coffee since it was my fault” Wonpil speaks with enthusiasm and Jae only watched him with a faint smile. Noticing how Wonpil doesn’t hiccup.

“Okay..”

Upon Jae’s request, the two of themdecided to just meet on an open field under the shade of the maple tree. And if they have books to bring, they could just borrow or take a picture of it so they don’t experience the same trouble with the librarian again. Wonpil of course simply agreed as he doesn’t want to be terrified of the librarian again nor ruin his good relationship with his crush.

“Wonpil-ah, I have a personal question for you..”

“What is it?” Wonpil looks up from his laptop to the already staring sunbae.

“Park Sungjin.. is he perhaps.. taking advantage of you because he knows you like him?”

Wonpil’s taken aback at the statement and only blinked up.

“Eh?”

“We’re friends too. We hang out sometimes. I just never imagined Sungjin with that kind of image..”

“Where did you get that idea?” He finally asked with a pout. Face filled with questionable curiosity.

“I‘ve been feeling bad since we started. I know you want to be partnered with Sungjin. I think the reason why you get hiccups is because you feel awkward with me.. but now, it isn’t like that anymore”

“Me? No. It may be true I’m awkward. But I don’t want to be partnered with him. That bear is just gonna nag me. You don’t know happy I am to be partnered with you..”

“Is that.. how it is?”

“Yeah. But where did you get the idea that I like him?”

“On the comfort room.. Aren’t you treating him to lunch because you like him? I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It just happened because I was there..” Jae panicked in case Wonpil will take it the wrong way however, he doesn’t seem to be affected, instead he looks like he’s just purely curious.

“Ah, that time? But I don’t really like Sungjin hyung.. he’s also dating a friend from my college..”

Jae blinks up to the wide doe eyes. Becoming more confuse of the truth he thought he knows.

“Then.. why did you take a Psychology class? For fun?” He curiously asked.

“For fun? Who study’s for fun? I was there because of you.. that’s the fun” Wonpil excitedly explains.

“Me?” Jae’s eyes widen in surprise from the sudden turn of events.

“Yes!” Wonpil’s enthusiasm dried out and his smile fades away upon realizing of what he has just did. “Oh.. *hick* *hick* No! *hick* *hick*” He aggressively denies although its too late.

He squeezes his eyes shut from the embarrassment and picked up his stuffs to run away yet before he could do anything, Jae has already blocked his way.

“Where are you going?”

Wonpil shakes his head without being able to gaze to Jae’s eyes. He feels like his heart is getting ripped and crushed into thin pieces. He just made up with Jae and he ruined it again. He’s suddenly regretting of taking this class.

“I’m *hick* *hick* really *hick* really *hick* sorry..” His eyes glistens in tears as he look to Jae with worries.

“Don’t run away..” Jae begs as he try to block Wonpil’s way.

“I’m *hick* ashamed.. *hick* I can’t *hick* hick* face you again..”

“Let’s talk about this..” Jae softly says.

Wonpil looks up on him.

“*hick* No! Don’t! *hick* *hick* I wasn’t *hick* stalking or something. *hick* I’m not trying *hick* to be *hick* *hick* a creep. I *hick* just *hick* *hick* wanted to see you *hick* up close”

“I’m..” Jae warmly held his hand and gazes at the shorter man. “..not judging you Wonpil..”

_Why is he so nice? Angels shouldn’t make my heart flutter._

“Are you *hick* forgiving *hick* me? You’re *hick* not *hick* ..not *hick* telling *hick* anyone *hick* right?” Wonpil still continued to ask with his hand tightly gripping Jae in hopes he doesn’t do anything against him.

“What do you take me for?” Jae says and with that, Wonpil finally found his relief as he let go of the sunbae’s hand. Without realizing, his hiccups has also minimized as the tension over earlier has calmed.

“You’re the nicest *hick* and the sweetest *hick* person in this *hick* *hick* world, I know you won’t do *hick* anything that *hick* that would harm anyone. Thank you.. *hick* And I’m sorry” A warm and faint smile drew on Wonpil’s lips.

“Stop saying sorry..”

“Sor— I mean.. okay.. *hick*”

“Let’s talk this out.. hmm?”

Wonpil hums and waited for Jae to say anything. He stare at him with wonder. If what else should they have to talk about.

“When were partnered..” Jae started. “..you already caught my attention but I thought you like Sungjin and he don’t.. so I had this thought that I might don’t have a chance on you. I was about to give you up but I realized.. if he doesn’t like you.. it means I can try and make you fall for me instead. I wanted to ask you out on a date after this project but I don’t think it can wait any longer.. I like you, Kim Wonpil.. please go out with me”

The unexpected confession once again worsen Wonpil’s hiccups. Heart racing. Heat rises up to his cheek. The overwhelming feeling controls him. He couldn’t even react as if his body is unable to move.

Sungjin has always told him how it would feel to love yet he never had a grip on what it actually means until he saw Jae.

_Was it always what Sungjin hyung has been telling me? But does this make any sense? Why would someone as perfect as Jae like me? I must be hearing things._

“You *hick* you’re *hick* joking *hick* right? *hick*” Wonpil lets out a fake airy laugh.

And Jae could only look at him with confusion.

“No. I’m serious about it. Please give me a chance, I’ll be good to you..” Jae shyly says before shifting his eyes away from the latter. Pink tint then has become more evident on his cheek and Wonpil felt like he is seeing himself on the way Jae is reacting at the moment.

His words kept echoing to Wonpil’s head. Unbelieving yet accepting.

“Are we just gonna stand here?” A follow up question was asked by Jae in the silence— not the hiccups.

“O.. *hick* *hick* okay..” Wonpil finally responds.

“Okay?” Jae’s smile reaches to his ear, eyes sparkling prettier than they usually do and Wonpil felt like his heart just skipped a beat at the breathtaking scene under the pretty afternoon sky. And all of these has just made his hiccup go even worse.

Later that day, with delightful and satisfied look on their face, Jae walked Wonpil home hand in hand.

When Wonpil had a crush with Jae, he doesn’t usually want to lose sight of him but for the first time in his life, he doesn’t want to let go of someone’s hand. Its a strange feeling, to fall in love. The tingling feeling playing inside his stomach seems so uncomfortable yet funny at the same time. He could not stop smiling but he could not stop his hiccup as well.

“We’re here.. *hick*” There’s disappointment on Wonpil’s tone.

“Wonpil-ah..” Jae stares down to him.

“*hick* Yes? *hick*”

“I did another research to cure your hiccup.. but the instruction is vague. I have to demonstrate it for you. Wanna try it?”

“*hick* Sure.. *hick* What is—“ Wonpil was cut off from his words when a warm lips was suddenly pressed on him. It wasn’t long, it wasn’t short either before Jae pulls away and stares at him.

It was all silence as they lovingly stare to each other. Wonpil is rocking his heels in giddiness. And in a minute, Jae finally spoke.

“I finally found the perfect cure for your hiccup” Jae smiles from ear to ear.

“Oh.. you’re right” Wonpil left an amused look in realization before he shyly bit his lips and laughed. “You’re really perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day MyDays!!


End file.
